


Capacity

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants something and Ianto won’t give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Noun: the maximum amount or number that can be received or contained; cubic contents; volume.

“No, Jack” Ianto Jones could be heard yelling at the man in his office, “It’s not possible, and it’s not happening.”

Jack’s reply was muttered and those in the main hub were unable to make out his side of the conversation, and as Ianto’s side seemed to consist mainly of saying no, the team were none the wiser to what was going on.

Ianto stormed out of Jack’s office a few minutes later, slamming the door shut as he went. He headed straight for the kitchen and began to make coffee, hoping that the monotony of the task would allow him to calm down. As he re-entered the main area of the hub he noticed the others waiting for their coffee and most likely an answer as to what he and Jack were talking about.

“Ianto”, Jack began as he left his office, but was cut off by Ianto.

“No, Jack. I am not moving into your bunker with you, it’s too small for two people, so no.” Ianto exclaimed.

Jack let out a small smile as he took his coffee from Ianto, “I was going to tell you that I agree with you, we’ll start looking for a flat tomorrow.”

Ianto looked sheepish for a moment before apologising and giving Jack a quick kiss as he went back to work.

Once both Jack and Ianto were out of earshot Owen muttered to Gwen and Tosh, “A domestic, typical.”


End file.
